


Sweet Dreams

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Boners, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: “I thought you said you had a nightmare not a wet dream, Winksy.”
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ...A fic a week keeps the doctor asleep? Really, I have no excuse for writing so much DierWinks other than the fact that I'm in love with this ship.
> 
> A big special thanks to HartUnited, Ilovegrapes, junholove, amethystfox and catmanu for the kind words on my last fic. Let's hope for things to get better for all of us.

Eric wasn’t asleep even though it’s been an hour already since they turned the lights off and went to bed. For some reason, he simply was unable to fall asleep as he didn’t even feel tired yet despite being aware of how he should sleep early to maintain his regular sleep schedule. It was difficult to keep his mind from racing especially with the upcoming matches, and being in the hotel always made him feel a bit more anxious. He looked to his side to check if Winks, his current roommate, was asleep in his bed and sadly noticed how he seemed to be in a deep slumber already. Eric couldn’t even try talking to him to distract his lingering thoughts and he definitely wouldn’t wake him up for that. 

Without much to do, Eric simply got up to use the bathroom to wash his face and then returned to his bed to try catching some shut eye before morning arrived. He had curled up in his blankets and had even started to feel himself drift away after a few minutes. However, he was soon dragged back to reality and to be fully awake again as his attention got caught by his roommate. 

Harry had loudly gasped and jumped, harshly sitting up on the bed out of a sudden. His breathing was clearly irregular, chest rising and falling abruptly. He was sweating and his eyes were wide, trying to grasp what had just happened, looking around the room to know where he was and what was going on. Winks clearly had just woken up from a very vivid nightmare, drawing Eric’s attention to the man. 

“Are you okay?” Eric asked with a sleepy voice. “What happened?” 

Winks took a second too long to answer, still trying to catch his breath as he visibly trembled and looked scared for his life. 

“Y-yeah, just... I just had a nightmare, that’s all.” 

Eric wanted to say something, wanted to tell Harry that he was okay now or ask him if he needed anything, but he didn’t. He wasn’t sure if he should say anything and he wasn’t sure if Winks would like to hear anything coming from him in the first place, so he simply kept his mouth shut. He observed Winksy calming down, lying back down on the bed with a long shaky sigh. Eric figured that Harry didn’t need his useless comfort after all and decided to relax his own mind to try and go back to sleep as well. 

What he didn’t expect when he opened his eyes again after a couple of seconds as he noticed some movement, was to find Winksy standing right there next to his bed, looking at him with questioning eyes. He didn’t need to phrase the question because Dier had already figured out what Winks was asking. 

Eric shifted on the bed and made space for Winks to climb in under the sheets, letting him join into the cosy warmth. The bed was big enough for them to be comfortable apart from each other’s body, but clearly that did not matter as Winks climbed into the bed and shifted to be almost glued to Eric. Harry simply acted as if it was a common thing they always did and moved the closest he could to Eric, both facing each other. He was visibly still trembling a bit and his eyes kept averting Eric’s gaze. Dier didn’t bother saying anything, even because he didn’t mind the proximity coming from Winksy, especially if he was frightened. 

He knows that he should have just closed his eyes and go back to his attempt on sleep, but for some reason Eric didn’t do that right away. Although Harry had closed his eyes already, Eric kept observing him for a while instead of doing the same. Winksy’s eyebrows were furrowed as he clearly tried to calm himself down, his shivering was not eased despite being under the warm comfy blanket. Eric could even see some of the sweat that had travelled from his temple down his face. Although Dier felt bad and wanted to make his friend feel better, once again he wasn’t sure if he should and therefore, he didn’t. He knew better than to try comforting someone who didn’t need his comfort and just decided to close his eyes and sleep once and for all. At least that was the plan. 

The thing is, Dier didn’t expect Harry to start snuggling into him after a few silent minutes had passed. He had been once again drifting away into slumber when he got pulled back to reality as he felt Winksy’s warmth against his bigger body. He had inched even closer and started holding onto the front of Eric’s t-shirt, slightly burying his face into his chest but still with a considerable amount of distance between them. Eric didn’t say anything and didn’t even flinch, just let the brunet do what he wanted as Eric tried very hard to focus on trying to sleep again. He felt Winksy bury his face closer to his chest, managing to press his entire body even closer to Eric’s in the process until their bodies were practically flushed together. Winksy was almost nuzzling him, his hands clutching tighter to Eric. 

Okay, maybe Winks did want his comfort after all. Eric hesitantly wrapped his arms around Harry, still unsure what else he should be doing at that moment. He did just that and stayed on alert for the next few minutes, his mind racing trying to think if he should do something more or if he should just try to go back to sleep because that was enough. His thoughts were soon shattered away when he felt Winksy letting go of his chest and wrapping his arms around Eric as well, his trembling seeming to have died down already. Because of Winks’ actions, one could say that what they were doing was practically cuddling, his affectionate movements towards Eric making him seem like a needy cat. Dier couldn’t help but answer the affections as well since he was being suffocated by them, firmly holding onto Winksy and petting him in order for him to calm down, although he was pretty certain that Harry wasn’t really scared anymore considering his actions. 

And maybe — just maybe — Eric was being _too_ affectionate with Winksy, because he felt something hard poking his leg; or maybe that’s what was making Harry act so needy in the first place. Either way, Dier was unable to ignore it. 

“I thought you said you had a nightmare not a wet dream, Winksy.” 

Winks immediately froze, burying his face in the crook of Eric’s neck as he blushed. 

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just that— you know, in certain situations the body may have some unexpected physical reactions a-and—” 

Winksy's voice was a bit muffled as he ran his panicky mouth, trying very hard to give a reasonable explanation to getting a boner while cuddling with Eric, but figured that there were no words that would save him from this situation. 

“I-It will go down in a bit...” He commented pitifully, still hiding his face because he refused to look at Eric right now. 

Eric knows that he should have just ignored it or maybe even moved away, yet that’s not what happened. Instead, he travelled his hand down under the sheets to Winksy’s crotch and firmly palmed it. Harry immediately gasped and flinched, but didn’t move away from Eric’s touch, quite the contrary, he held onto Eric even tighter, their upper bodies completely flushed together. It was almost as if Winks was asking him to carry on with his actions. 

Dier didn’t hesitate in sliding his hand inside Winksy’s pants and underwear, the palm rubbing against his dick causing Harry to moan breathlessly against his neck. He whimpered when Eric got a proper hold of his cock and tugged on it teasingly before freeing it from his pants. Eric started jerking him off slowly at first and gradually sped up. Winksy started thrusting into his hand obscenely, his mind clearly spiralling out of control. Harry’s filthy moaning and whimpering right into his ear was doing something to Eric and it caused him to increase the pace on Winksy’s cock, wanting to elicit more of those sounds. 

It didn’t take long for Winks to become a breathless moaning mess, Eric’s quickened and hard pace on his cock making him hold onto the older man for his life. The sound of the ruffling sheets making them hyperaware of what was happening underneath, adding more to the obscene atmosphere suffocating them. Eric pulled Harry’s head back by his hair only so he could watch his face as the pace on his cock became crazy fast and unforgiving. Winksy kept looking at him with desperate eyes, his brows arched as he kept moaning with his mouth hanging open so dirtily. Sometimes his eyes fluttered and went out of focus for a second, and sometimes he unconsciously approached his face closer to Eric’s, moaning breathlessly to his face. Eric wasn’t sure what was spurring him on more, the sounds or the images created by Winksy. 

“Eric... Kiss me.... Kiss me...” He kept whining under his erratic breath, his eyes not even managing to properly focus on him anymore. 

Dier immediately complied, attacking his mouth that was slightly hanging open with his own, kissing him fiercely and wetly. Eric’s tongue explored Winksy’s mouth and abused of his tongue, barely giving any breach for Harry to breathe. He kept moaning into his mouth, the sounds muffled but still loud enough to reach Eric’s ears perfectly. The whimpering and moaning started to become louder and louder and its pitch higher as Winksy’s body kept twitching and his hands on Eric holding impossibly tighter to the point it should hurt. Eric knew that he was close. 

He broke the kiss to watch Harry’s face as he came hard; his eyes had fluttered closed and he almost drooled at the feeling, his eyebrows arching again and his face contorting so beautifully. That was an image Eric surely would never forget. He felt the warm liquid on his hand and palm as Winksy’s thrusts into his hand became sporadic, slowly and hardly fucking Eric’s hand as every last drop of cum spurted out from his cock. When Harry finally came down from his high, he looked completely wrecked, his breathing was shaky, his face flushed and his movements stopped. He buried his face in the crook Eric’s neck again, getting suddenly shy at everything that had happened. But it was not over yet. 

Eric was extremely hard. In fact, he had never been more turned on in his entire life. He never thought jerking someone off would make his cock leak so much as it had. Winksy was truly something out of this world and someone who really gets to Eric. He grabbed Harry’s hand and guided it to his still clothed and painful hard cock, making him press against it like he had done to Winks earlier. Eric heard how Winksy’s breath hitched as he momentarily buried his face even harder into his neck before mustering enough courage to grope his cock. He slightly rubbed it through his pants, palming his perfectly lined dick against the fabric. Winks tugged it out and proceeded to properly jerk him off, his movements slow but firm. Eric’s breath was starting to become heavier, having to hold himself not to start fucking Winksy’s hand. 

Then suddenly Winksy stopped his movements, raising one billion questions in Eric’s mind but they were soon forgotten the moment Harry turned around on the bed, still pressed against Dier, and pulled his own pants down to his knees. He slightly parted his legs and then reached his hand to grab Eric’s cock behind him before guiding it to the gap between his thighs. 

Dier immediately understood what Harry was telling him to do and couldn’t help but groan, holding Winksy firmly as he started to slowly move his dick between those thick thighs. Winks watched how Eric’s cock kept disappearing and reappearing from his view between his legs. The tight surrounding was feeling so good and it caused Eric to increase his pace, starting to properly fuck his thighs. He kept grunting as his grip on Harry became tighter as he buried his face on his nape, losing himself in the feeling. The precum escaping Eric’s cock that rubbed against the skin and the sweat between his thighs were making it all much easier, his dick sliding perfectly between. Winks would occasionally clench his thighs and press them together, causing Eric to grunt louder and deeper, sending shivers down Harry’s spine. If he hadn’t come so hard earlier and had any bit more of energy, he would probably gotten hard again. 

It didn’t take long for Eric’s thrusts become faster and harder, fucking his thighs as if he was fucking Winksy’s ass. That thought alone with the combination of how Winksy kept squeezing his thighs together was all it took for Eric to come with a low moan, spurting his cum all over Winksy’ legs, the last few thrusts sounding obscenely wet. 

Eric pulled his dick out from his thighs as he came down from his high breathlessly, suddenly realising the incredible turn of events that night had. Winksy slowly turned around, careful not to let the mess fall onto the bedsheets, facing Eric but shyly averting his gaze. Harry’s face was flushed red where his freckles were, his hair was a complete mess and his eyes were still hazy from their previous activity; he looked just too perfect and adorable. Dier couldn’t help himself as he hugged him, not caring about anything else at that moment. Harry was surprised at first but was quick to return the embrace, burying his face into him once again. Dier could finally feel himself drifting away to sleep like that, after what seemed like it was going to be a sleepless night. 

“Wait, I need to go clean myself.” Winksy slightly protested as he tried to escape from the embrace. 

Eric grunted in discomfort but knew that he was right. He sadly let go of Harry but stopped him from getting up, making him lie back down in the bed. He sleepily dragged himself to the bathroom, washed his hands and then prepared a warm damp towel before returning to Winksy and removing the sheets from him. Eric observed how Harry stiffened as he got suddenly shy from being exposed, considering how everything they did was under the sheets. Eric cleaned the mess he had made on Winks’ legs and then even pulled his pants up to his waist, checking to see if they had fucked up any of the hotel sheets, which they luckily didn’t. He discarded the cloth in the bathroom and made his way back to his bed, glad that Winksy was fully clean and comfortable now after his care; that was the least Eric felt that he could do considering how he was the one responsible for the hot mess. 

He lied on the bed and pulled the sheets to cover them, observing how for some reason Winksy was frozen still as his mind was clearly trying to figure something out, trying very hard to decide on something. Eric noticed how Harry sat up and was about to leave his bed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“U-Uhm... to my bed?” Winks answered awkwardly. “I’m not sure if y-you'd want me to stay in your bed since I’m not scared anymore a-and...” 

“Winksy, get back here.” 

“...Okay.” 

Harry lied back down in the bed and wasted no time in getting to Eric’s open arms that were asking him to do so. Their embrace was warm and comforting, and just like that, they were both able to fall asleep soundly and safely in each other’s arms, without any nightmare or anxiety being able to stop their dreams through the night. 


End file.
